Lady I's Rehab School for MarySues
by Lady Idryl
Summary: Oh! They've done it again. Those newbies, or, as I hear some of you call them, Mary-Sues, have played with my Title letters again.  Don't pay any mind to the title, my dears. This is, in fact, Lady Idril's Rehabilitative School for Misguided Authoresses.
1. Chapter 1

_**HANDBOOK**_

_The School pledge is to be recited at the beginning of every class period each day. Failure to do so will result in Academical Detention with Lord Melkor._

**School Pledge;**

We swear,

To give all glory to the Good Lord Tolkien and his Most Holy Successor, Lord Peter Jackson,

To Reform our Characters into something Believable,

To always Check our Grammar,

And our Spelling also,

Lest we be Flamed forever,

And that We shall forever Abide by the Law of Canon,

Which the Good Lord Tolkien hath seen fit to give unto us,

Lest we be cast into the Void imperishable,

Or so Eru help us.

**Rules**

_1. You shall not claim the works of Lord Tolkien or his Most Holy Successor as your own. If you do so, you will immediately be expelled from the school._

_2. You shall not stray from book-canon overly much. Nor shall you stray from movie canon overly much, unless you take elements from both. This is both accepted and encouraged._

_3. Not all R.A.F.'s ( Randomly Appearing Females)*** need have tragic pasts._

_4 . Just as stepping into your wardrobe does not necessarily always guarantee that you will end up in Narnia, neither does your character's car accident guarantee that they will end up in Middle-earth._

_5. The_

_Elves_

_Do_

_Not _

" _**Like" **_

_You._

_**Pg 1 **_

_**(Randomly Appearing Females)*****_

_**Randomly Appearing Females ( R.A.F.'s) are disgusting, vain, sickly perfect, and are primarily attracted to Male Canon Characters. Although, in some rare cases, they have been know to attach themselves to some poor OC. They stalk their "luv InTeReSt!" , often following them throughout the Fellowship's quest. They paralyze their enemies with a war cry in their native tongue, "SQEEeeeeEEEEEe!OMGomg!Omg!omg!omg!Izzz *insert incorrectly spelt Male Canon Character's Name Here* Iluvvvvsuu4EVAAA!". If you wish to become a sane, successful and respected Fan-Authoress, you should avoid these creatures at all costs. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Handbook**_

_**Rules**_

_Dress Code_

_Uniform:_

_**Elves;** Elves are Elves. They wear dresses that completely cover their lower body and chest area __**adequately**__. They do not wear jeans, t-shirts, or mini-skirts. In fact, there has yet to be seen an canon-elleth wearing earings. Jewelry is limited to bangles, Non-magical rings, and non-magical necklaces, unless given direct premission from the Head-Mistress._

_**Mortals;** Same as above, exept they generally do not wear the elaborate clothing of the Elves, nor have unnatural colored hair. For that matter, neither do the Elves._

_Code of Conduct_

_There shall be no smut!fics. Whatsoever._

_You shall not cuss, or use inappropriate language, modern or otherwise._

_Your mentors (Canon Characters) are strictly off-limits, unless given direct premission from the Head-Mistress and a letter of Recomendation from the Student Council, or there cometh Divine Intervention: be it by Valar, Eru Illuvatar, His Most Holy Succesor, Lord Jackson, or the Good Lord Tolkien himself._

_**StuCo **_****

_Elections and Regulations_

_In order to be Elected to StuCo, one must have adequately passed all of one's classes, not have disobeyed the Code of Conduct or the rules, and must have an A in the following:_

_Ancient History 101 _with Mr. Elrond

_Geography _with Mr. Strider

_Anirion; Writing Proper Romance _with Mrs. Luthien

_P.E._ with Coach Boromir and Assistant Coach Glorfindel

**Pg. 2**

****StuCo has nothing to do with Gary Stues. It is merely a group of students who have proven themselves to have exeptional leadership skills. StuCo's role is to guide these talented students into becoming Great Authoresses whose names, we hope, may one day be named, yea, even in these very halls, alongside that of the Good Lord Tolkein and His Most Holy Successor themselves.


End file.
